Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine (Babysmurfrocks Series) / Part 9
Upon entering the cafeteria, Tommy and Dil looked around for the balloon. They of course couldn't see it as it disappeared into the crowd of people that were in the cafeteria. "I don't see the balloon anywheres Tommy." Dil said as he looked around as he caught the smell of the food "But that food smells nummy." Dil thought to himself "Me neithers…Hm ok Dilly you goes that way and I'll go this way ok?" Tommy said as he pointed to his left telling Dil where to go "Ok Tommy," Dil snapped out of his thoughts about the food as he nodded With that Tommy and Dil split up in search of the balloon as they crawled through the cafeteria. While looking Dil came up to a table as he spotted some food on a plate and the grownup that was the owner of said plate busy talking on her cellphone. Feeling his stomach grumble, Dil climbed up onto the chair on the other side of the table, luckily the lady still hadn't notice Dil as he looked at the food that was on the plate. On the plate where a few things like macaroni, green beans, and some spaghetti. (Dil's POV) While I was looking fors the balloon we were going to gives Aunt Elaine, I spotted a plate with some nummy food on it, well except for the yucky green beans, as I wanted to gets somes as my tummy growled. Since the lady who was sitting in front of the plate wasn't paying any attentions I climbeded into the chair on the other side of the table as I reached out to grab the paschetti (spaghetti) from the plate. As soon as I grabbed the paschetti I heard the lady scream which caused me to falls out of the chair and onto the floor. (Normal POV) Seeing Dil grabbing the food off the plate caused the lady to scream in surprise which surprised Dil himself as he toppled off the chair and onto the floor. Luckily he didn't hurt himself as he stuffed the spaghetti he had grabbed into his mouth. "Nummy." He said as he smiled before he noticed the balloon floating nearby "Oh I almost forgots about the balloon." Licking his fingers clean, Dil got up and headed towards the balloon. Meanwhile, Tommy was still in search of said balloon as he crawled under a few tables. Figuring he probably wouldn't be able to see from the ground, he decided to climb up into an empty chair. Upon climbing up into the chair, Tommy spotted the balloon on the other side of the cafeteria where Dil was and he spotted Dil heading towards the balloon as well. Smiling, he was about to get down from the chair when he noticed a security guard had entered the cafeteria and was heading towards Dil. (Tommy's POV) I saw the policeman going towards Dilly so I gots down from the chair I was ons and ran over to the other side of the room so I could get to Dilly afore the policeman dids. Of course since the policeman was a grown up so he was a lot biggerer and fasterer than me so he gots there quicker. I saw Dilly almost grabs the balloon but the policeman grabbeded him before he could gets it and Dilly had started crying. When the policeman turned around to talk of his talkie thing I wents over to grab the balloon. (Normal POV) Just as Dil climbed up onto the table the balloon was floating above the security guard had grabbed him from the table as Dil of course started crying as he tried to reach out for the balloon. The guard then took out his walkie talkie to report that he had found one baby in the cafeteria and should send Stu and Didi up to retrieve him. Tommy took this chance to go over to the table and get the balloon as the guard wasn't paying attention. While Tommy headed for the table, the news of the guard finding Dil was reported to Stu and Didi as the rushed quickly up to the cafeteria arriving on the floor in a few moments as they entered the cafeteria. Seeing his mommy and daddy out of the corner of his eye Tommy quickly climbed up into the chair and onto the table reaching for the balloon. "Tommy! Dil! There you two are, mommy was so worried." Didi exclaimed as she went over to pick up Tommy off the table while Stu grabbed Dil from the guard Just as Didi picked up Tommy, he grabbed the string of the balloon and held onto it so it would no longer float away. "Thank you for finding them, they're usually never like this." Didi thanked the guard but who was she kidding, the babies obviously had done something like this before on multiple occasions. "No problem Ma'am just doing my job." The Security Guard said before walking out of the cafeteria "Since that's solved, we should go see how Elaine's doing." Stu said "You right, let's go. I hope she and the baby are alright." Didi said With that they left the cafeteria as Stu and Didi stepped into the elevator as the headed up to the maternity floor as they went up to the desk to ask which room Elaine was in. The nurse told them she was in the west wing at the end of the hall as they thanked the nurse and headed to the end of the hall of the west wing. Upon entering the room Stu and Didi saw Ben looking devastated while trying to comfort Elaine who was crying. Go To Part 10 Category:Babysmurfrocks' articles Category:Babysmurfrocks' Series stories Category:Visiting Uncle Ben and Aunt Elaine Chapters